Theory of Everything
Theory of Everything is the twelfth level of Geometry Dash. It is the third level to be rated "Insane" as of Update 2.0. Description Theory of Everything contains blue gravity rings, pink, and yellow jump rings, all three colours of jump pads, ship portals, ball portals, size portals, gravity portals, and mirror portals. The obstacles are challenging and the orange UFO portal is introduced. The level starts with challenging pads and rings, then goes through a tight rocket scene that switches mini and regular size. Going back to the cube, the player experiences more rigid jumping and tapping before going to the UFO. For the UFO, there are thorns on the ground and top, and a couple of sawblades before you go to the section with the "!" marks. If you go through the right one, you go back to a cube. This section is fairly difficult, with one good trick ring at the end. Then, you go through the ball section which is fairly difficult to handle, with all the rings and when to tap the screen. Then it goes to a mini rocket, a cube (fairly difficult), then goes through the UFO. This UFO sequence requires timing when to jump, where to jump, and how high it jumps. The mini UFO is unlike any of the others requiring to do the same with the last UFO part except with obstacles in the way. Then, you go to a challenging cube sequence with rings, pads, and a lot of sawblades. Then you go through a challenging mini ball, a mini rocket, and then you finish the level. This level contains all hazards (spikes, thorns, and sawblades) introduced before Update 1.6. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located in the first UFO sequence. When you enter the UFO portal, find the skinny column hanging from the ceiling. A large gap can be seen. You must tap multiple times to go past a sawblade and then go through the gap to collect the coin. *The second secret coin is located in the second shrunken ship sequence. After going past two large blocks with spikes, carefully slip under the third. You must be extremely careful, as not only are there thorns on the floor, but there are also small spikes on the underside of the large block. Once you have made it past the block, collect the coin and go on the normal path. *The third secret coin is located in the final cube sequence, after the mini-UFO sequence. After the first jump in the cube sequence, you will reach two jump rings, which you should hit. However, on the following platform, there is a yellow jump pad on the second half of the platform. Jump over this, and you will fall down to collect the coin. Quickly tap to hit a jump ring and continue on the path. Trivia *This level, Time Machine, Dry Out, Can't Let Go, and Blast Processing are the only levels where you can hear speech in the background music (You can hear "Get Down" at the black background when the cube goes up, after the mini ship mode). *Although Theory of Everything, Electrodynamix, and Hexagon Force have the same difficulty rating and reward the same number of stars upon completion, Electrodynamix is generally classed to be harder compared to the other two. *Strangely, the icon this level gives you after completion resembles the obstacles from the first ship sequence in Clutterfunk and the final UFO sequence in Theory of Everything 2. *Update 1.9 contains Theory of Everything 2, which is the first level that is a sequel of another main level in Geometry Dash. *This is the only level where thorns with vines appear; however, the shrubs appear again in Hexagon Force. *This level introduces large pulsing decals - the ones in this level are arrows, question marks, and exclamation points. They are found in the first ship part and the UFO parts, where there are several paths. The correct path is marked with an arrow, while the other paths are marked with an exclamation mark (!). Enter the right one to continue the level. Enter the wrong one and you will meet with an instant dead end. *Completing the level takes 1:26. *The second coin is one of the hardest to get, as the mini ship is more sensitive than its original size. Clutterfunk, xStep, Time Machine, and Theory of Everything 2 have similarly difficult second coins, as they involve passing through small spaces. *This is the first level that has BG color changing only when you get to specific places. When there are three paths, if you go to the wrong path, the BG color will change to red; however, if you go to the correct one, it will not. In the level editor, you can get this feature by enabling the "Touch Triggered" option in the Edit Object tool. *This level, Cycles, Electroman Adventures , and Theory of Everything 2 are the only levels that continue playing music after completion. Walkthrough Gallery TheoryOfEverythingMenu.png|Theory of Everything on the main menu ToE-C1.png|First secret coin (UFO) ToE-C2.png|Second secret coin (Ship) ToE-C3.png|Third secret coin (Cube) Cube27.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 12) Category:Levels